Appearances are Deceiving
by filostrato
Summary: This is a story about Inuyasha whos been a loser his whole life, and how he meets Kagome, a girl who seems to be at the top of it all. Please Read and Review! :
1. first day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

_When it's like this it's thinking_.

Inuyasha folded and unfolded the paper in his hands nervously. He glanced down at his schedule, tattered from the constant folding and took a deep breath. Raising his hand, he knocked quietly on the classroom door, secretly hoping that no one would hear and that he wouldn't have to enter. He heard soft footsteps coming towards him from inside the room.

"Ah, you must be Inuyasha, our new student," beamed a short balding old man. "Come inside."

Inuyasha followed the teacher, Mr. Myouga into the classroom. All eyes were on him. He swallowed involuntarily and could feel his face turning red. _I hate when they stare at me like this._

_**Flashback to when Inuyasha is five years old:**_

"Hey, look at the hanyou freak!" scream a group of children, pointing accusingly at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tries to run away but they form a ring around him, blocking his excape.

"What are those things on your ears" yells a particularly tough looking boy. He reaches out to grab them and pulls hard.

"You're a disgrace to humans and demons!" "Filthy mixed breed!" they chant.

All of a sudden, the children's teacher comes outside and sees what is going on. Inuyasha looks toward her with a pleading look in his eyes. "Help me" he silently begs.

The teacher looks away and walks back to the classroom, leaving Inuyasha to fend for himself.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hey, you've got dog ears!" a burly looking jock pointed out. Inuyasha heard snickers and whispers of "Eww what a freak" Inuyasha tried to pretend like he couldn't hear them.

"QUIET!" screamed Mr. Myouga looking like he was about to explode with rage. Turning to Inuyasha, he smiled pleasantly. _Wow this guy has some serious mood swings. _"Inuyasha, would you like to tell us anything about yourself?" he asked kindly.

"Umm, I-I'm from Hokkaido. Um that's that's all," stuttered Inuyasha. _Aw crap I sounded so stupid!_

"Well, Inuyasha, you are free to sit wherever you want. In this class we don't have assigned seats," said Mr. Myouga as he walked to the blackboard to continue the lesson.

Inuyasha glanced anxiously around the room. There were three empty seats. One was next to a group for football players. _They'll probably try to beat me up._ Then there was a seat next to a guy who blew a kiss at Inuyasha and winked, trying to look seductive. _I'd rather not…_ The last empty seat was next to a sleeping girl. She was sitting next to an intimidating looking wolf demon, but Inuyasha decided that this seat was his best hope.

Before he could even sit down in the chair, the wolf yelled, "Hey muttface, get the fuck away from my woman!" Inuyasha froze. He mumbled an apology and turned to go find a different seat when he heard a sleepy voice mutter, "Stop being such a bitch, Kouga."

"Ooh, that was harsh, man," said a boy three seats away, which made the entire class laugh. Kouga looked embarrassed and angry.

The girl who had spoken lifted her head from the desk and patted the seat next to her. "Hey, new kid, you can sit here if you want," she said, smiling at Inuyasha. Then she collapsed onto her desk again, sleeping. Inuyasha walked slowly back to the seat and sat down, even though Kouga was glaring daggers at him. _That…that was the first time anyone has ever stood up for me. _

Inuyasha was pretty much as nerdy as they get, so he already knew the entire lesson. Since he had no friends, he made up for his loneliness by immersing himself in his studies. Bored, he started to look around the room. There was nothing interesting, unless you counted a poster that said, "Math is fun!" He turned to look at his seatmate out of the corner of his eye.

_God she's beautiful. _

Inuyasha spent the rest of the class period secretly gazing at Kagome, who was oblivious to it all.

Ok everyone please please please review! I don't care whether you think my story is dumb or great, I would really like to know your opinion and any ideas you have i could improve it. This is the first story i've written. if you like it i'll continue. seriously i would really like a review!


	2. Inuyasha meets miroku

BRIIINGGG

The bell had rung, startling Inuyasha. He hurriedly got out of his chair and gathered up his books. As he was heading toward the door, Kouga suddenly jumped out in front of him, shoving him with his hands. "Hey, runt, stay away from MY woman," he growled, cracking his knuckles and glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha mumbled what sounded like an apology and turned to escape.

"S'Go Kag," ordered Kouga, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her sleeping form off of her desk.

"Not yet," she groaned, as she half walked half dragged herself out of the class. It was at this time that it finally occurred to Inuyasha that something weird was going on with them. First, why couldn't this girl stay awake? And why did it seem like they were a couple when just a few minutes earlier she had acted like she didn't give a damn about Kouga? It didn't seem to add up.

As he was going over these thoughts in his mind, he felt an arm being slung over his shoulders. It belonged to a purple eyed boy with short black hair that was tied back in a small ponytail. "No one understands them," he said knowingly. "The name's Miroku," he added.

"Oh-h hi-i," answered Inuyasha, mentally punching himself for sounding so dumb. Miroku didn't seem to mind and continued, "So…what's your next class?"

"Gym," said Inuyasha, handing Miroku his schedule.

"Oh, well then I guess we're headed to the same place. Ms. Kagura is so relaxed we don't even do anything. It's basically just a free period. Hey, I can introduce you to Sango!" said Miroku cheerfully.

(A/N: Ok, so I realized my dialogue sounds totally lame. Like what the hell am I writing? Sorry. I'm not that good of a writer.)

"So, you want to know the story of Kagome and Kouga, right?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha slowly nodded his head, feeling embarrassed for gossiping about the one girl who had ever been nice to him.

"They're always on and off. Kagome breaks up with him and Kouga manages to get her back. She won't even tell anyone why she broke up. But he's crazy in love with her and it doesn't bother him too much. Mainly though she's high and doesn't have a clue what's going on. She doesn't even remember if they're a couple or not so we have to tell her."

"What?!" yelled Inuyasha, surprised.

"Yeah, she's like the biggest druggie in our school. Her step brother Naraku deals the stuff behind those dumpsters over there. But somehow she manages to keep her grades really high. She's our schools unsolved mystery," he added, laughing.

"But, but she seems so perfect. Why would she do that to herself?" wondered Inuyasha.

"Hey, we're all a little crazy, aren't we? Everyone has their dirty secrets" replied Miroku, signalling the end of that topic.

They dropped the subject as they headed toward their next class, but Inuyasha was still thinking about it to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED

(A/N: The reason Inuyasha is such a wuss is because he's been mistreated all the time and so he has low self esteem. And the reason he keeps thinking about Kagome is because she was the first girl who was ever nice to him so she really made an impression on him)

(I'm going to try to update every 2 days if people have any interest in this story)


	3. Gym Class

Inuyasha and Miroku rounded the corner, deep in conversation. Suddenly, who should Inuyasha bump into other than the infamous Miss Higurashi? Inuyasha and Kagome both fell to the floor in a heap. He quickly scrambled to his feet and extended his hand to her to help her up. Kagome ignored it and slowly stood up, walking away with a blank, hollow look in her eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" called out Inuyasha, running to catch up with her. He turned to face her, waiting for her to say something.

"Don't concern yourself with me," she said coldly, and continued on her way, leaving a confused Inuyasha in her wake.

Miroku caught up to Inuyasha. There was an awkward silence.

**In Gym Class**

"Well, this is a first. Miss Kagura never makes us run," commented Miroku, scratching his head, "and three miles at that."

Everyone in the class lined up at the starting line. Inuyasha noticed Kagome and Kouga were also there, standing together. She was dressed in a white shirt and obscenely short red shorts. He had to wipe away the drool. _She has legs that go on for miles_…

"Listen up, kiddies. Whoever doesn't finish gets an F. Any questions?" barked Miss Kagura.

"I think she's PMSing" whispered Miroku, loudly. A few students giggled.

"See that girl with the straight black hair and pink eyeshadow?" asked Miroku, pointing to a bored and slightly pissed off looking girl next to Kagome. "That's Sango. Someday she'll bear my child." _This guy is weirder that he looks._

Miss Kagura blew her whistle, signaling the beginning of the run. Kouga led the group, showing off to Kagome who was smiling and trailing a few feet behind him. Sango was running next to her. Inuyasha and Miroku were at the back.

"So, I take it Sango's friends with Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah. They're like blood brothers. Or blood sisters. Whatever you're supposed to call it with girls," laughed Miroku. They sped up a little and reached the middle of the group.

After about ten minutes, half the class had dropped out of the race.

"They'll all get F's!" exclaimed Inuyasha, ever the nerd.

"Nah, Miss Kagura's always threatening us but she gives everyone A's in the end. It's easier that way, because she doesn't even care to know our names, so she can't give individual grades," explained Miroku. He gestured toward an oak tree that Miss Kagura was sitting under and writing something in a journal. She had headphones on and very obviously could care less about about what her class was doing.

By this time, they were almost done with the run. It was just Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Kouga in the race. Kouga was far ahead with Kagome.

"I hate that guy," growled Inuyasha, after Kouga 'accidentally' kicked a whirlwind of dust in his face.

"You think you can take him?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha didn't answer. He just shot forward, getting closer and closer to Kouga, who was too busy flirting with Kagome to notice him. By the time he saw Inuyasha, he could tell it was too late to catch up. Inuyasha victoriously crossed the finish line, but to tell you the truth, no one was really paying attention. Most people had already wandered back to the locker rooms. The few that had stayed behind were laying lazily on the grass, looking at the clouds. He felt a little dumb, making such a big deal about the run. Only Miroku was shouting and clapping, adding to his embarrassment. Still, he hoped Kagome had noticed him. Maybe she'd be impressed. He turned to see her reaction, but she was walking away with Kouga. Kouga turned to smirk at Inuyasha and lowered his hand from Kagome's waist to her butt. Inuyasha reddened and looked away.

A/N: Please R&R! Also, in case you didn't know Inuyasha is a really good athlete, he just has low confidence so he lets people push him around. But he's starting to stand up for himself


End file.
